Pokemon Movie 1
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: Here is the first of the pokemon movie series.


**Pokemon Movie 1**

**Mewtwo Strikes Back**

It all started on the 6th August. A group of Scientists were walking through the jungle of Guyana. There was a shrine, dedicated to the legendary pokemon Mew, there. In the shrine they found an eyelash from Mew and had plans to use to create a clone of Mew. The thing is the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni, had paid the scientists to create a replica of Mew. Giovanni had been trying to capture Mew for a long time, but he never succeeded. So he decided to have the scientists create a replica of Mew, so he could use that for his evil plans instead.

The leader of the group of scientists was a man named Dr Fuji. Dr Fuji had been into cloning ever since his daughter, Amber, died. Once he lived a normal, happy family life with his wife and daughter. But one day Amber tragically died from a car accident. Dr Fuji was distraught by her death, so with her DNA he planned to try to clone her. Dr Fuji's wife was not happy with what her husband was trying to do. Sure she missed Amber, but cloning her would not be the same. She begged her husband not to do it, but he refused to listen, and so she left him and left her wedding ring next to the family photo. But Dr Fuji still worked on cloning his daughter.

In the scientist's lab on New Island, the scientists were not just trying to clone Mew and Amber, but three more pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were in test tubes, with pipes connected to the tubes. The same was with the DNA of Amber and Mew. In the end though, only the copy of Mew, that the scientists called Mewtwo, survived the experiment. Ambertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo and Squirtletwo died. Dr Fuji was outraged that his daughter was now gone forever, but was relieved that Mewtwo survived.

Days later, Mewtwo woke up from its slumber in the test tubes. He heard the scientists talking from outside the test tubes. 'Those voices,' he thought 'they are outside where I should be'. He suddenly glowed blue and the glass test tubes broke. The scientists saw that and one of them contacted Giovanni at once. Dr Fuji stepped forward to speak with Mewtwo. "Who am I" asked Mewtwo, telepathically. "You are a pokemon we created from the DNA of Mew" said Dr Fuji. He showed a stone picture of Mew to Mewtwo. "For years we have tried to clone Mew. And you Mewtwo are our first achievement". "Clone?" said Mewtwo "Am I just a Copy? Am I just a shadow?" "Of course not," said Dr Fuji "you are far greater than Mew. Thanks to our experiments your psychic powers have become strong". "Is your experiment with me over?" asked Mewtwo. "Oh no our experiments aren't over yet," said Dr Fuji "this is just the beginning. Now the real tests will begin".

The scientists began congratulating each other for their work and started thinking about what to do next. But Mewtwo was starting to get very angry. 'These humans, they care nothing for me," he thought to himself 'Is this my purpose? Am I nothing but an experiment? Am I nothing but a laboratory specimen? This cannot be my destiny! This is not my destiny!" Mewtwo glowed blue and started to destroy the laboratory and all the scientists too. Dr Fuji took one last look at Mewtwo. "We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful pokemon," he said "and we succeeded". Then he died from the flames.

Mewtwo stood on what was left of New Island, with the science lab still burning, when he heard a sound coming from the sky. The sound was a helicopter, with the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni, and his pokemon Persian in it. Giovanni had got the call from the scientists before Mewtwo destroyed the lab. "Those fools didn't understand how magnificent you really are," said Giovanni "join me and I will show you how truly magnificent you are". Mewtwo felt a bit unsure whether to trust Giovanni, but agreed to join him.

For a while, Mewtwo became Team Rocket's most powerful weapon. He also wore a suit of armour, so no one would truly see what he looked like. Giovanni used Mewtwo against trainers at Viridian Gym and to catch pokemon. But Mewtwo began to doubt if this was his true purpose. One day Mewtwo was still wondering what his purpose was, when Giovanni came into the room that Mewtwo was staying in. "Your purpose is to serve me" he said. He began to reveal that he thought that all pokemon were like slaves to him, including Mewtwo. Mewtwo started to get really angry after hearing that and started to go on a rampage. Giovanni tried to use his machines to stop Mewtwo, but Mewtwo destroyed the machines and made Giovanni runaway in fear. Then Mewtwo destroyed Team Rockets headquarters and fled. He flew all the way back to New Island and destroyed his armour suit. "The humans will pay for trying to make me their slave," he said "the reign of Mewtwo will begin".

Right now, Ash and the gang were about to have a lunch break. Brock was cooking and Ash, Misty and Tomo were setting up the table. But Ash kept on staring at the sky "What's wrong Ash?" asked Misty "you keep on spacing out". "Sorry Misty," said Ash "but the truth is I don't know what is wrong. I keep on feeling that strange psychic wave I felt when we were in Viridian City, and I keep on having these strange dreams about a pokemon that's unknown to me". Misty was about to ask Ash a question, when she was suddenly interrupted.

A trainer, which was dressed, liked a pirate, walked up to them. "My name is Raymond and I'm looking for the one named Ash Ketchum," he said "you know him?" Ash stepped forward. "He's me" he said. Raymond took out a pokeball from inside his vest. "Let's a match," he said "and don't think I'll make this an easy one". "Okay," said Ash, stepping forward "I accept".

Ash's first pokemon was Ivysaur. Raymond's pokemon was Donphan; a ground type pokemon that looked like an elephant. Ash had Ivysaur attack Donphan with razor leaf, but before Ivysaur had the chance, Donphan attacked Ivysaur with the move rollout. The move rollout made Donphan roll around like a ball. Donphan kept on rolling into Ivysaur and Ivysaur didn't have a chance to defend itself. But then Ash had Ivysaur use solarbeam. Being a ground type, Donphan easily got defeated by the solarbeam. Raymond's next pokemon was Machamp. Ash sent out Wartortle to battle Machamp. Machamp kept on attacking Wartortle with kicks, but it got beaten by Wartortle's bubblebeam. Out of frustration, Raymond sent out three pokemon; Pinsir, Venomoth and Golem. Ash sent out Pikachu and Pikachu easily defeated Pinsir and Venomoth with thunderbolt and Golem with iron tail. So Ash won and Raymond lost.

Ash started cheering over his victory with his pokemon and Misty, Tomo and Brock began congratulating him. What Ash didn't know was that someone had been watching his battle. It was Mewtwo. Mewtwo had a castle built on New Island and had a Fearow, with a camera round its neck, spying on Ash. "Master, should I send an invitation to these trainers as well?" said a voice. The voice belonged to a woman, who seemed to be Mewtwo's servant. She had been watching the battle with Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded at her. "As you wish" she said. Seconds later she sent out a Dragonite to give the trainers the invitation. When the Dragonite arrived to where Ash and the gang were, it gave them the invitation. The invitation was a hologram of Mewtwo's servant talking about her master wanting to have a pokemon battle with them and asking them to come to New Island. There was also a card that Ash had to answer yes or no to. After saying yes to the invitation, Dragonite flew back to New Island.

That afternoon Ash and the gang arrived at the port, where the ferry for New Island was. At that moment a huge rain storm appeared. That was Mewtwo's doing; he used his psychic powers to bring forth the storm. The sea was getting rough too. At the pier, there were a lot of pokemon trainers, waiting for the ferry to New Island. Mewtwo had invited them all to battle him at New Island. But there was a problem. The harbour master and Officer Jenny declared the ferry to New Island cancelled. "The harbour master has declared that this is the worst storm ever" Officer Jenny explained. The harbour master started telling everyone about a legend that took place a long time ago; a fierce storm attacked a town and killed everyone except a few pokemon. Those pokemon were filled with sorrow and cried out tears. Then magically those tears brought everyone to life. Officer Jenny also explained that Nurse Joy from the pokemon center had been missing for a month. Brock had a look of the missing Nurse Joy on the poster that Officer Jenny put up, and thought that he had seen her somewhere before.

Even though the storm outside was terrible, it did not stop Ash and the gang and three other trainers from getting to New Island. One male trainer, named Corey, used his Pidgeot, another male trainer, named Fergus, used his Gyarados, and a female trainer, named Neesha, used her Dewgong. Ash brought out his Dragonair. "Dragonair, we need you to give us a life to New Island" he said. Tomo returned Growlithe, as Growlithe couldn't handle the rain; being a fire type. And Misty put Togepi in her rucksack for safety. He and the gang climbed onto Dragonair. Dragonair managed to get Ash and the gang through the ocean safely. They did stay underwater, so the waves wouldn't hurt them, but they go up sometimes for air. And then at last they finally reached New Island.

The sea around New Island wasn't rough; in fact it was like New Island was the center of the storm. When the gang got onto the dock of New Island, they saw the woman from the holographic invitation. "Welcome," she said "please present your invitation". Ash showed her the invitation. "Hang on a minute," said Brock "aren't you the Nurse Joy missing from the pokemon center". "I'm afraid you are mistaken," said the woman "I have always been my master's servant. Come with me".

The gang were not the only ones to arrive at New Island. Team Rocket had arrived too. They had heard about the party at New Island and they wanted to crash it and steal the trainers' pokemon. What everyone didn't know was that the legendary pokemon Mew had also arrived at New Island. She sensed trouble was brewing at New Island and decided to go to New Island to investigate.

The woman led Ash and the gang to a big dining hall, where Corey, Fergus and Neesha were. "I guess the other trainers couldn't get here through the storm" said Ash. "Yes," said the woman "you and those other trainers were brave enough, in my master's eyes, to get here through the storm". "Are you saying that the storm was some kind of test?" asked Brock. "That is correct, now please release your pokemon" said the woman. Ash had Pikachu, Wartortle and Ivysaur out. Brock had Vulpix. Misty had Togepi and Psyduck. Tomo did have Growlithe out, but he was just going to watch the matches; he was too young to participate. Then they walked over to the dining table, where Corey, Fergus and Neesha were sitting. "I see you guys got here just fine" said Corey. Corey's pokemon were Pidgeot, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Rhyhorn, Sandslash and Venasaur. Fergus's pokemon were Gyarados, Seadra, Vaporeon, Golduck, Tentacruel and Nidoqueen. Neesha's pokemon were Wigglytuff, Ninetails, Dewgong, Rapidash, Vileplume and Blastoise.

When the introductions were done, the lights suddenly went out. "My master is coming" said the woman. Ash then sensed that psychic waves again. 'It seems the one with the psychic powers is here' he thought. Just then a dark figure floated down towards them. "I will introduce to you the master of pokemon and soon the whole world, Mewtwo" said the woman. Mewtwo revealed himself and had the lights back on. Ash stared at Mewtwo and gasped. "That's the mysterious pokemon I saw in my dream" he whispered to the others.

"No way," shouted Fergus "a pokemon can't be a pokemon master!" "Silence human," said Mewtwo, through telepathy, "I'm the one who makes the rules". "It's psychic!" gasped Brock. Just then Mewtwo raised his hand, glowed blue and lifted Fergus into the air. Fergus screamed in pain and everyone else gasped at this. 'So the strange psychic waves were from Mewtwo' thought Ash. Mewtwo flung Fergus into the water fountain. Fergus was cross with that and sent his Gyarados to fight Mewtwo. "Use hyper beam!" Gyarados fired the hyper beam from its mouth, but Mewtwo used the move counter, which made hyper beam bounce right back to Gyarados, giving it a lot of pain. Fergus ran over to Gyarados to see if it was okay. Mewtwo turned to his servant. "Your service to me has ended" he said. The woman started to faint, and Brock caught her, and then the woman's hat fell off her head, revealing herself as the missing Nurse Joy. "Where am I?" she said "and how did I get here?" It was clear that Mewtwo had hypnotized Nurse Joy into leaving her pokemon center and becoming his servant. "Who are you?" Brock shouted to Mewtwo. "I am the one who will be the ruler of this world and the master of humans and pokemon alike".

Meanwhile Team Rocket, who had snuck into New Island through the sewer tunnels, had ended up walking into a laboratory. There was a big computer, a lot of big tubes and machinery lying around. In three of the big test tubes, there was a Venasaur, Blastoise and Charizard. "What is all this?" asked Meowth. "I don't know," said James "but this seems to be some sort of lab. And those pokemon look like experiments". Then Jessie placed her hand on a button of the computer, which switched everything on. Suddenly some mechanical hands grabbed Meowth, pulled some hairs of his tail and took it into the machine. "DNA confirmed," said the computer "cloning complete". Then suddenly a Meowth appeared into one of the big tubes. "That's your clone Meowth" gasped Jessie. Just then the computer started playing a message that Dr Fuji left on the computer before he died. He spoke about cloning Mewtwo from Mew and about Mewtwo destroying the lab. Team Rocket was amazed by this and was puzzled about the destroyed lab being rebuilt. Mew, who had followed Team Rocket, heard everything on the computer.

Back with Mewtwo, he was still comforting the humans. "You humans brought me into your world to make me become your slave," he said "but now I will take my revenge by destroying your world and make a world only for pokemon". "So you hate humans," said Brock "and you plan to destroy us to save pokemon". "No," said Mewtwo, shaking his head, "your pokemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Your pokemon are nothing but slaves". Pikachu spoke to Mewtwo. "So you say that I'm wrong?" said Mewtwo "You are not this human's servant, you are his friend? You're pathetic! Humans and pokemon can never be friends." He used psychic to lift Pikachu and throw him. Ash caught Pikachu. "Don't pick on Pikachu" he said. Corey sent his Rhyhorn to attack Mewtwo. Rhyhorn was about to use tackle on Mewtwo, but Mewtwo blocked Rhyhorn with counter and sent it flying. "Fools," said Mewtwo "my power is too great. No trainer could defeat me". "Then how about a real match" said Ash. "Is that a challenge?" asked Mewtwo. "Yes it is" said Ash.

Mewtwo made his eyes glow, then the Venasaur, Blastoise and Charizard came out of the test tubes from the lab and then Mewtwo made them appear through the floor. "I began with Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur like any other trainer," he said "but with their DNA I was able to create powerful copies of their final evolved forms". "That means their clones" said Corey. Just then Mewtwo revealed a pokemon stadium to everyone. Corey introduced his Venasaur, nicknamed Bruteroot. Neesha introduced her Blastoise, nicknamed Shellshocker. Ash then released his Charizard from its pokeball.

Corey battled Mewtwo first. He had Bruteroot use razor leaf to attack Venasaurtwo. But Venasaurtwo used vine whip to slash the leaves away and then picked up Bruteroot and toss it to the ground. Neesha went up next. She had Shellshocker use hydro pump against Blastoisetwo. But Blastoise easily avoided the attack with rapid spin and then used rapid spin again to knock out Shellshocker. Ash went last. Charizard knew the moves aerial ace, steel wing and slash, and was giving Charizardtwo a good fight. But in the end Charizardtwo won.

"Now as the victor," said Mewtwo "I shall claim my prize; your pokemon". He created some black pokeballs and used them to catch Bruteroot, Shellshocker and Charizard. "What are you going to do with the pokemon?" demanded Misty. "I will clone them and then I will carry out my plan of destroying your world" said Mewtwo. He created more black pokeballs and used them to catch everyone's pokemon, except Togepi. Ash followed the pokeball that captured Pikachu to the lab, where the pokemon were being cloned. Team Rocket watched all of this happening. Then all the clones began walking out of the lab. Ash managed to set the real pokemon free from the black pokeballs. "Everyone we have to stop Mewtwo and his clones" he said to the pokemon and led them out of the lab.

At that time Mewtwo welcomed his cloned pokemon. "With my clones, I shall obtain the world". Just then Ash, with the real pokemon, walked in. "I won't let you Mewtwo" he said. Ash charged at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo used psychic to push Ash back.

Ash was just about to crash into a wall, when suddenly a big pink bubble appeared and saved him. It was Mew. When Mewtwo saw Mew, he tried to attack her with shadow ball. "Mew, we finally meet," said Mewtwo "I may have been cloned from your DNA but I will finally show that I am much stronger than you". Ash and the other trainers heard this. "So Mewtwo was cloned from Mew" said Neesha. Mew tried to reason with Mewtwo that real strength comes from the heart of any pokemon, fake or real. But Mewtwo wouldn't listen. "We shall have a fight to prove who is stronger. Go my clones" said Mewtwo. The cloned and real pokemon charged at each other; they didn't use attacks like water gun, flamethrower etc. What they just did was tackling, scratching, punching and biting each other.

The fight was terrible; it was like a war, but for pokemon. The humans didn't like this. Even Team Rocket, who was also watching the fight, didn't like it. The pokemon were all getting weaker and weaker by the second. "We have to stop this" said Ash. "This is a fight that no one is going to win" said Misty.

Meanwhile Mew and Mewtwo were charging at each other. Right now they were blasting psychic at each other. Ash was getting upset. All the pokemon were really hurt and the psychic attacks were making everything worse. He got up and ran between Mew and Mewtwo, yelling at them to stop. But in the process, he got hit my Mew and Mewtwo's psychic blasts. "Fool, trying to stop our battle" said Mewtwo.

Pikachu ran over to Ash, to see if he was okay. At that moment Ash turned into a stone statue. Pikachu tried to wake Ash up with thundershock, but nothing worked. Ash was dead. Pikachu started to cry. Both the real and cloned pokemon started to cry for Ash as well. Then suddenly, like magic, the pokemon's tears began flying towards Ash and went into his body. "These are the pokemon tears that the harbour master told us about" Brock said. Mew and Mewtwo watched in amazement of what was happening. After all the tears went into Ash, Ash began glowing and then a light from the sky shone onto Ash. It was like a light from heaven. Ash woke up. Pikachu was happy that Ash was alive again and everyone else was happy for Ash.

Mewtwo saw everything and realized that what he had been thinking and doing was wrong. Then with his psychic powers he lifted his cloned pokemon into the air. "Hey Mewtwo," said Ash "where are you going?" "I am going to a place where my clones and I can live in peace" Mewtwo replied. And then they were gone. Suddenly a light surrounded Ash and everyone and then they all disappeared.

Everyone ended back at the harbour, but no one had any memories of New Island, Mew and Mewtwo or of the pokemon battle. Mewtwo didn't want anyone to remember of what had happened. But Ash still remembered though; his psychic powers protected his memories from Mewtwo's psychic powers. Ash decided to keep it all a secret; he knew that no one would believe him if he told them.

When Ash and the gang headed outside they saw the storm was finished and the sun was coming out from the clouds. Suddenly Ash saw Mew in the sky and smiled. 'I have a feeling that I will meet Mew and Mewtwo again' he thought. "I wonder" he said. "What do you wonder Ash?" asked Misty. "I'm wondering if I will end up running into any more surprises on my journey" he said. "I think you might," Brock said "besides we have run into interesting surprises in the past". "I agree" said Ash.

Then Ash and the gang decided to continue on their journey.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was still on New Island, but Mewtwo's building wasn't there anymore. Mewtwo erased it before he left. Team Rocket's memories were erased too, but they didn't care. They thought New Island was like paradise.

* * *

Sorry this took a while, but writing a pokemon movie story can be hard. I had thought if Mew and Mewtwo should join Ash. Mewtwo will join Ash, but not until they meet again in Johto and Mew doesn't suit Ash.


End file.
